1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair having the function of assisting a sitting user in standing up.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of wheelchairs, which are often used by users unable to use their legs, feet, and waists properly, such as the elderly, it is inconvenient that the users cannot stand by themselves from a state in which they sit in the wheelchairs, unless they receive assistance from helpers. In addition, even if the users are assisted by the helpers, it is preferable that a load imposed on the users be smaller.
Thus, there has been recently proposed a wheelchair which allows a sitting user to stand up with relative ease.
Specifically, the wheelchair comprises a body, and a seat in which the user sits is mounted on a top surface side of the body, such that the seat can rotate and rise with its front end functioning as a fulcrum. By stepping on a pedal provided at the lower part of the front or back of the body, the seat can be rotated, such that its back end side rises with its front end functioning as a fulcrum via a link mechanism.
Therefore, when a user stands up, if the user or a helper steps on the pedal, the seat is raised while rotating with its front end functioning as a fulcrum, and pushes up the user's buttocks. Thus, the user can stand up with relative ease.